


I think I love you

by White_Ferret



Series: Disney AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Cinderella AU, M/M, Manipulative Patton, Other, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret
Summary: Virgil and Janus are forced to work as servants for Patton, who is is need of costant conrol of everything. Roman, the king, is ill and needs Thomas, his eldest son, to be named crowned prince. But that can't happen until the two youngest princes are married and Roman refuses to make arranged marriges for them. To him, they marry for love or they don't marry at all. Roman arranges a week long ball. Anyone is invited to come dance and chat in the evenings. There, Logan and Remus meet two strangers and they fall in love. But they don't know how to find them, and Patton is interfering. Will the princes find their true loves or will it be too late?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Deceit l Janus Sanders/Dark Creativity l Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Disney AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I think I love you

Logan sighed. His father, King Roman, was ill and there was a chance he would die. Thomas, the eldest, needed to be made crown prince but that couldn't happen until he and his little brother Remus were married. Roman refused to make arranged marriages for them and both sons were grateful. So Logan and Remus would get a chance to meet people and find potential suitors, Roman arranged a week long ball in the evenings. All three sons are helping out but he and Remus were a bit overwhelmed. He was going to ask for permission to leave the castle for a few hours with Remus so they could go to the forest and explore. 

He knocked on the door to his father's room where both Roman and Thomas were talking about the first night of the ball which was that night. When he heard a 'come in' he opened the door and walked in. He nodded at both of them before turning to face Roman. "Father, I request permission for me and Remus to leave the castle for a few hours and go explore the forest. If we can go, we would like to go alone."

Roman smiled at him. "Of course you and Remus can go to the forest. I'm not happy with you two going alone but you getter be back in two hours or else I'll send some guards to go look for you." Logan nodded again and tried to hide his excited smile but failed. "Of course father. We will be dressing in casual clothes so people do not recognize us."

Both Roman and Thomas ignored the spring Logan had in his step as he left. As soon as Logan was far enough away, he sprinted to the gardens where he knew Remus would be. Remus looked up when he heard footsteps running towards him and saw it was his older brother, Logan. "He said we could go but we need to be back in two hours or he'll send guards looking for us."

Remus nodded and got up. Both princes ran to their rooms so they could get dressed.

XxX

Logan and Remus looked at the small forest in front of them. They nodded to each other before stepping in. They had both brought notebooks with them in case they saw something interesting. They had been walking around for a while before they heard a beautiful voice singing.

" _ Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land on enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows." _

Remus looked over at Logan and mouthed that he wanted to find who was singing. They began walking faster, looking for the source of the voice, but still making sure they were quiet so they didn't scare the person off. They found a clearing and the singing seemed to be coming from there. The two saw a boy whose face was hidden by a black and yellow cloak. He wore black pants and some worn down old black shoes. Remus could tell he was the one singing. A different voice starts singing, this one slightly deeper but no less enchanting. A boy with the same clothes as the first but purple instead of yellow walks into the clearing slowly.

" **Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain, and the sorrows. Weep not, poor children, for life is this way. Murdering beauty, and passions**

**_Ohhhh~_ **

**Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they saw who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.**

**_ohhhh~"_ **

" _ Hush now, dear children, it must be this way. To weary of life and deceptions. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.  _ **(into the calm and the quiet)** ."

Logan and Remus watched quietly, barely breathing in fear of scaring the two, as they sang. It was breathtaking.

" _Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_ **Through all the pain and sorrows.** _Strange this did happen here, no stranger it would be,_ **murdering beauty and passions** _(if we met at midnight in the hanging tree)._ **Weep not, poor children, for life is this way. Murdering beauty, and passions.** _(Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.)_

**_Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where a dead man called out, for his love to flee. Come, little children. The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows._ **

**_ohhhh~_ **

**_Come, little children, I'll take thee away, into a land on enchantment._ **

_Come, little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows._ **(Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree)"**

The two stopped singing and the princes took a moment to admire them. Both boys were sitting in the middle of the clearing, and the sun was shining on them beautifully.They looked like angels. Suddenly, someone was shouting. The boys tensed and got up. They ran out of the clearing and the princes lost sight of them. Logan looked up at the sky and saw it was mid afternoon. "Sh*t! Remus we have to go back! We've been out here for three hours!"

Remus looked up and cursed too. Just them, a pair of guards came into the clearing. Both boys sighed before standing up. The guards had drawn their weapons when they heard two sighs but put them away when they saw the princes. All four of them returned to the castle, and if the guards noticed Remus and Logan's red faces, no one would know.

When they got to the castle, the guards led them to Roman's room where Thomas was pacing nervously and Roman looked worried. Thomas's head snapped over to the door as soon as he heard it open. When he saw both of his little brothers standing there, completely unharmed, he rushed over to hug them. When he pulled away, he saw that they were blushing faintly. He narrowed his eyes and Remus was the first to cave.

"We were walking around the forest when we heard singing. I wanted to find who was singing because it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. We get to a clearing in the forest and see a boy sitting there. He was the one singing. But we couldn't see his face because he was wearing a black and yellow cloak. Then, another boy walks into the clearing and starts singing too. We couldn't see his face either because he was wearing the same cloak as the first one but purple instead of yellow. When they finish the song, they leave. We didn't realize we were gone for so long and nothing bad happened!"

Thomas sighed and shook his head. "Well, maybe they'll show up to the ball tonight. So you two should go get ready."

Both Remus and Logan nodded before going to their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used - Nightcore -Come little children x The hanging tree switching vocals. Highly recomend you hear it. Italics is Janus singing, Bold is Virgil singing, and when something is writen in Parenthesis, it means both were singing at the same time.


End file.
